Thornclan's Undoing
by Shadeflare123 of AC
Summary: The Four Clans are gone. Now, only exists one: Thornclan. But, a threat is looming over this single Clan by the lake: The return of an enemy, from generations ago...Treachery, Love, And Lies will rise everywhere, and no cat will trust anyone.


**Hey guys! I'm starting a new fanfiction as an experiment. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. The cats used in this story are thought off the top of my head. If their names were used in another Fanfiction, it is a pure coincidence.**

_Allegiances:_

_**Thornclan~**_

Leader: Bloodstar _(Large, muscular black tabby tom with frightening amber eyes.)_

Deputy: Foxrun _(Pretty red she-cat with white paws and green eyes.)_

Medicine Cat: Hollowsun _(Dark ginger tom with dark red splotches and blue eyes.)_

_Warriors-_

Thistlepelt _(Dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes.)_

Watershell _(Dark grayish blue tom with blue eyes.)_

Sunflame _(Bright ginger she-cat with glowing amber eyes.)_

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Redclaw _(Dark red she-cat with amber eyes.)_

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Quickleap _(Ginger she-cat with green eyes.)_

Whistlebird _(Small blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes.)_

Grassheart _(Ginger tom with grass-green eyes.)_

_Apprentice: Cloudpaw_

Flowerbreeze _(Pretty yellow she-cat with clear green eyes.)_

Lonestride _(Black tom with green eyes.)_

Silverflash _(Silver tom with amber eyes and white paws. Mate to Scarletrose.)_

Groundfur _(Mottled brown tom with gray eyes.)_

Stonefang _(Gray tabby tom with gray eyes and dark gray paws.)_

_Apprentices-_

Rosepaw _(Reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes.)_

Nightpawpaw _(Pretty black she-cat with dark gray paws and sky blue eyes.)_

Cloudpaw _(White-gray tom with green eyes.)_

_Queens and Kits-_

Scarletrose _(Pretty scarlet-red she-cat with soft amber eyes. Expecting Silverflash's kits.)_

_Elders-_

Halftooth _(Dirty yellow-gray tom with wild green eyes. Half of one fang is missing.)_

_Prologue-_

"All cats old enough to fight for their Clan, gather beneath the Jaggedrock for a Clan meeting!" A loud voice rang out.

Nightpaw groaned tiredly. She nudged Cloudpaw and Rosepaw awake with her paw, and walked out of the apprentice's den, which was built into the side of the ravine that the camp was settled in. Bloodstar stood at the top of the Jaggedrock, a large rock that extended out of the side of the ravine. On a lower ledge of the rock was Foxrun, his deputy.

"Are all cats present?" Bloodstar asked.

A few tired cats emerged from the warrior's den, and following them was Cloudpaw and Rosepaw. Nightpawpaw stood by her mentor, Sunflame, and felt her eyes getting heavy. Sunflame nudged her awake again purred. Nightpaw looked up at the dark night sky, where she got her name. Stars scattered throughout it, and Nightpaw wondered what had made the leader wake the Clan up so late.

"All cats are present, Bloodstar." Foxrun confirmed.

"Good." He nodded. "I have something to tell every cat in Thornclan."

Cloudpaw, sitting by his mentor Grassheart, turned slightly nervous.

"Foxrun was out hunting tonight. Along the way, she came across a heavy scent…of rogue." Bloodstar mewed.

Several cats turned worried. A heavy scent of rogue?

"In the territory or along the border?" Rosepaw asked.

"Right along the border." Foxrun replied solemnly. "Literally right along it. I found a piece of fur resting right on the border."

"I advise all apprentices and warriors to take another cat with them if they leave camp. While the rogues are not within our territory, they are making their presence known." The bulky tom announced. "That is all."

Nightpaw sighed. That warning couldn't have waited until morning? She trudged back to the apprentice's den and flopped down in her bed. She felt two other bodies lie down next to her, and she sighed. Sleep overcame her, and she slowly drifted off.

_"Halftooth! Can you tell the story again?" Nightkit pleaded._

_"Which one?" The old tom chuckled._

_"How Thornclan came to be!" Nightkit exclaimed._

_"Okay, little kit. This was the story that my elders told me, and the story their elders told them, and even the story that their elders told them. A long time ago, there were four Clans that lived around the lake." Halftooth began._

_"Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan. They lived here for a very long time, and lived very peacefully. One day, though, a terrible disaster happened."_

_Nightkit let out a little squeak._

_"The earth started tearing. It rumbled, and it shook, and split. The lake's waves grew huge, and cats were swept into the lake. Cats from Riverclan were the only ones who survived through the lake, grabbing as many cats out as they could. The Clans had to escape, many cats had already died. They fled as fast as they could, leaving some cats. They didn't want to, but they were trapped. If they helped them, they would all die. They thought that those cats who were trapped...would die."_

_Nightkit trembled nervously._

_"They didn't die, though. Not all of them. They all grouped together, and looked at the land. It was terrible, there were gashes in the ground everywhere. Thunderclan's territory had the least damage. The Jaggedrock? That rock is ancient. It came from the earthquake, it shook itself out of the wall. The cats didn't know where their Clanmates were, though. Some went to try to find them, but ultimately came back. The cats mourned the loss of their Clans, and for moons they yowled every night. They lived together, in this camp. Their others had been destroyed. So, they hunted and lived with each other, until they eventually decided that they could live as a Clan, a new one. A combination of the original Four. They called themselves Thornclan, after the piercings in the earth. And that, little kit, is how Thornclan came to be..."_


End file.
